Eragon: Adventures into the Spine
by Obrusnine
Summary: 2 years before Eragon departed on the journey of his life with Saphira, Eragon took his first adventure into the Spine. After that, he provided for his family by continuously going there. This is a collection of short stories that documents his escapades.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Story Information: **

**Eragon has not yet been told that Marian and Garrow are not his natural parents and he still belief's so.**

**This takes place 2 years before Eragon (the book).**

Eragon: Adventures into the Spine

Short Story Collection by Niko Jose DelValle

Story 1: The First Adventure

Chapter 1: Starting Out

Eragon put his quiver over his back. He was a lad of 13, green into the world, and about to go on a journey of acceptance. Everyone in the family he was a part of took this adventure, a single hunting trip into the Spine alone. His brother had taken this adventure just a year ago, for everyone took this adventure the day after their thirteen birthdays.

Eragon was confident, but fear still crept into Eragon's heart. Roran had barely made it back alive! He in fact, had to stay at Gertrude's house for three days after his trip with severe injuries. Eragon had proven before he was a better hunter then Roran, but he still did not know if he would make it back ok. But still, this was tradition, and he would follow it. He had spent 13 years preparing for this day, and he would do his best.

Prepared, and with a pack of food, he left his room and the house to find Roran and Garrow waiting for him. He walked to them.

"It looks like you are prepared Eragon." Garrow said. "I wish you luck and god speed. Stay SAFE."

"You worry too much father, I will be fine." Eragon said, not entirely convinced himself.

Eragon turned to Roran and asked, "Any advice?"

"Stay away from cliffs, and be careful not to try and fell a beast that is bigger than you can handle." Roran said seriously. "I made that foolish mistake, and I paid dearly for it. I hope you remember."

"I know what you mean Roran; I heard your story and saw you when you returned." Eragon said.

"Be careful Eragon, try and be the first one who has escaped this journey without scars that are both physical and mental." Roran said, hugging his brother.

Hugging him back, Eragon said, "Do not worry, I will return."

"You had better, who else am I going to beat in a sword fight all the time?" Roran said cheerfully, knowing that he disliked swords; he felt they required more finesse then battle deserved.

"If I remember correctly, I won the last one." Eragon said winking.

"Ah, shut it. Keep what I said to heart and you'll be fine." Roran said.

"Ok, Eragon, if you haven't returned within a week, then we will dispatch search parties." Garrow said.

"Thank you father, I have memorized the route I will take, worry not." Eragon said, and set off up the snowy road. It would take a day before reaching the path that would lead him up into the spine. From there, he would have to track and animal, and fell it within 4 days. He would then have to return within 3. As Garrow had said, they would dispatch a search party if he did not return within a timely fashion.

Thus, Eragon proceeded up the trail, and onto his first adventure into the Spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 1: The First Adventure

Chapter 2: A Long way from Home

Eragon reached the trail the next day as planned, this was when his week would begin. The trail led up the right side of Igualda Falls so that Eragon could find footprints near the section of the Anora River that was located near the spine. This was the only water source for animals in the area, so they all came here eventually.

After an hour, he finally reached the top of the trail and gazed down at Carvahall. The people looked like ants, be he looked away and began scanning the riverside. He found a set of prints about half a mile down the river. He crouched down to look. They were the prints of a small doe, but they were not deep and had begun to fade. He stood.

_These couldn't be any less then a week old, I can't follow these. _Eragon thought.

He kept scanning, and found the combined prints of a small group of deer. They were fresh, no more then a day old.

_Aha! That's what I was looking for... _Eragon thought as a grin spread across his face_. Roran... you're going to be looking on me in envy._

Eragon looked to the right and followed the prints into the trees. He proceeded as fast as possible, he needed to catch up with those deer. They followed a sort of random trail to grassy areas and to small fresh water springs throughout the forest. After a few hours, the sun was grazing the horizon and falling low into the sky. He had to make camp soon.

He found a small clearing along the trail and set up his tent. He then quickly gathered firewood and lit it within the tent. He had to be careful not to light the tent itself on fire. Nights in the spine were very cold, and he would need the heat to survive the night. Rolling out his blankets a small distance from the fire, Eragon laid down and fell to sleep. His dreams were plagued by visions of fire, deep blue fire and scenes of destruction. He held himself tighter as his uncertain sleep preceded throughout the night.

Eragon's eyes snapped open, light was shining through the thin insulating fibers that made up his tent, and his fire had burned out. The smoke had dissipated after floating through the small hole at the top (which was for smoke release). Taking the firewood and throwing it outside, he packed up the tent and moved back to the prints of the deer. He found the trail and kept following it deeper and deeper into the forest.

The day was uneventful except for the infrequent spotting of a moose or other animal that was far to big for him to take on. Or to small to be of use. The cold was beginning to get worse, and through the holes in the branches he could spot several scattered clouds. He could sense a great snowstorm coming, but he knew he could get back by the time it came. Eragon picked up his pace, he would need to kill the deer before the storm came.

Several hours later, night was falling and darkness was beginning to overtake the forest. He quickly set up camp. When he tried to start a fire, he could not. The wood was frosted and his tinderbox would not produce enough sparks to light the dismally wet wood. He did not have enough time to find further firewood and wrapped himself in his blankets.

Throughout the night, Eragon was freezing cold, shivering uncontrollably until he fell into yet another uncertain sleep. This time, he dreamed of a mountains against a bleak desert before him. They were terribly tall, perhaps 10 times the size of the Spine. This amused Eragon, and made sleeping through yet another freezing night bearable.

In the morning, he left the tent quickly. He was drawing close to his target as the prints he found were fresh, the deer could be no more then half-hours walk ahead of him. He knew that he would be able to find the deer by nightfall and quickened his pace. The excitement of the hunt gripped him and he was suddenly immune to the cold around him.

Ten hours later, night was nearing it's entrance. The deer was close, very close. Eragon broke into a sprint. He needed the deer before night fell. It took him a minute, but he reached a small clearing where he saw four deer grazing. There was a quite old one, he was big, but he appeared slow. He took his bow out from over his back and strung his bow. He then nocked an arrow and drew back the string. Quiet overtook the clearing while Eragon's heart beat in his ears. He lined up his shot, aiming to hit the buck through it's heart. Just as he was releasing the tension on his string, the buck moved out of the way. The arrow left Eragon's bow and hit a tree behind it.

The group of deer broke into a run away from the hunter. Muttering a curse, Eragon broke cover and ran out from under the trees. He only had two arrows left. He quickly nocked another arrow and took aim. This time, he aimed to hit the buck in his front right leg. He released the tension and the arrow flew from his bow. His arrow struck in the right place, and the buck tumbled onto the ground. Eragon ran for his target and stood over the buck, nocking his last arrow. He looked down about to take aim at the bucks heart. He looked into his prisoners eyes.

What he saw would scar him for life. He saw a certain wisdom in this buck, a sort of human quality that infested it's eyes. They looked even wiser then Eragon's own. Tears broke from his eyes as he wished that he did not have to do what he needed to do. But, forcing his eyes to stay open, he aimed his bow towards the bucks heart, and closing his eyes, he pulled back the arrow, and then released it. There was a hiss, and then a slight squishing sound as Eragon heard the arrow hit his target.

Eragon fell to his knees as tears flooded his eyes and clouded his vision. He stayed there and cried for what he had done, letting the sorrow of killing this beautiful creature overtake him. It was the first time he had ever been forced to look into the eyes of one of the creatures he was forced to kill, and he knew inside of himself he would never look into their eyes again. He knew he would be forced to kill beasts again, not just for himself, but for his family. But from now on, he would have a certain respect for the creatures he killed. The gods creatures.

Several minutes later, the tears abated and he looked up into the darkening sky, his last tear dripping from his reddened face, and realized that such a long way from home. His gaze fell, and he began the work of preparing the animal to be carried back home. He pulled out a knife, and skinned the animal he had killed. He then cut off pieces, all that he could carry in his pack to be exact, and salted them to preserve them on his trip home.

A half-hour later, his work was finished and he left what was left of his kill behind, his last tear shed.

**There is a second chapter for you, I hope you found it sufficiently full of action, and sufficiently full of emotional moment. Remember to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this story is garnering quite some good comments. Mostly due to the fact it was original. All I have to say is I came up with the idea when I was reading the opening chapters of Eragon, and I am very glad you enjoy it. Again, Lightkit, you are still somewhat my guardian angel of writing. Thank you.**

**OK guys, just so you all know, I would really like some of you to submit me suggested premises for some episodes of this. I will use your idea if it fits with my writing style and if I feel it is a good idea. Please don't be offended if your premise is rejected. But lay them out somewhat like this. **

**Eragon: Adventures into the Spine Story 1 Premise: Eragon takes his first journey into the spine, at first, everything proceeds well. But when Eragon is just about home… everything flips and his hunting trip turns into a gripping struggle for survival. Will Eragon make it out alive?**

**Also, I'm sorry about the foolish mistake I made with the deer. I implied that they passed when Eragon was sleeping, I'll correct it as soon as possible. There are also some minor grammatical mistakes and weird sections where the last letters of the words don't pop up, I'll fix those to.**

Story 1: The First Adventure

Chapter 3: The Bear and the Blizzard

As Eragon turned to leave, he remembered that he had forgotten his arrows, and quickly collected them. Eragon quickly set up camp, night was approaching quickly. This time, he was able to find dry wood and all went well.

When Eragon finally lay wrapped in his blankets, he went over the events of his day. He was still sad that he had to kill the buck, and he knew that it would be a memory that would stay with him until the end of his days, no matter what kind of horrid things he was forced to do in the future.

In fact, Eragon was not exactly sure how he was going to get to sleep. He was as awake as ever, and his heart was still beating in distress. But he turned over and tried to calm himself. He knew that he would have to get used to this, if he wanted to provide for his family in the future.

As it turned out, Eragon was correct. He still lay awake several hours later, when the sun finally rose again the sky, he was still awake. He stood and cleaned up his camp in silence, he would usually talk to himself in these solitary moments to keep from getting lonely. But Eragon just wanted to be alone at the moment, so he did not try and delude himself into thinking he wasn't.

Amazingly, Eragon actually covered a vast distance that day. He covered in one day, the distance he had covered since he started. He returned to the Anora River just as night was falling.

_I guess the emptiness I feel is driving me home… _Eragon thought. He looked up into the darkening sky, and then quickly set up camp. He could now feel the fatigue of staying up for as long as he had and quickly fell to sleep that night. He was far from being over the hunt though, he cried silently as he slept with the persistent nightmare of being tortured with a long black stick.

When his eyes opened in the morning, he looked toward the black soot that remained of his fire and a he remembered the look the buck had in its eyes. Eragon kicked the fire as tears began to cloud his vision and quickly packed up camp.

He was merely a day's walk from home now, and he walked quickly. But suddenly, he noticed some large prints by the river near him. He crouched and examined them. They were the paw prints, of a bear. They were only a few minutes old. Eragon jumped into a standing position and examined the environment around him. He could see nothing, but he knew the bear had to be nearby.

He quickly looked at the river; this was the time of year where It's current slowed for a day. He could swim across if he needed to. But then it would take him two weeks to walk from the other side to Carvahall. He would have no way back after crossing; the massive current would be back quickly, perhaps in only a few minutes.

Suddenly, he heard a branch snap behind him. Eragon broke into a sprint toward the road down the mountain and suddenly heard the roar of a black bear. His heart began pounding fast as he pushed himself to run even faster.

_Crap, crap, CRAP! _Eragon said over and over again in his mind as he looked behind himself and saw the bear closing in on his position. He knew it would catch him if he kept his current pace. Eragon looked at the river. _It's my only choice…_

Eragon jumped into the river and was stunned by how cold the water was, he stayed there for a second, and then recovered control of his limbs again and quickly broke into a swim. Suddenly, a sound broke out behind him. He heard a splash as the bear jumped into the water after him. Eragon knew that this would only slow him for a second or two… before the bear sprang back after him at full speed.

Fear drove Eragon quicken his pace, and he put all his strength into the swim. He did not look behind him, and suddenly, he was there on the other side. He stood in the water and quickly ran as fast as he could up the incline.

Eragon's teeth were chattering like crazy, and he was freezing, his clothes soaked with water. He knew that if he did not find shelter and get warm quick, he could freeze to death. He sped up and kept running. He could hear the black bear get out of the water behind him.

It was then that Eragon realized that he had no chance of escaping the bear and stopped. He spun and pulled out his bow, quickly nocking an arrow. He bought his bow to bear and took aim at the charging and furiously roaring bear. He took aim, and fired. The arrow flew fast, and struck the bear directly in its throat. For some reason, that seemed to piss it off, and it charged at Eragon.

Eragon tried to turn and run, but it was too late. The bear collided with Eragon and he flew to the ground with the bear on top of him. Panicking, Eragon nocked another arrow at the bear started to try and claw him. He took aim, and quickly put the arrow into the bear's heart. The bear backed off of Eragon on its hind legs, screaming in rage. Hearing the bear like that was… strange, he stood, just as the bear tumbled to the ground… dead.

Eragon stood there for a second, and then ran back to the river… maybe it wasn't too late? He was mistaken. The current had again picked up speed, getting across was now impossible. Eragon muttered curse and fell to his knees.

"No…" Eragon said to himself. Suddenly, he heard a thunderclap. He looked to the sky, and saw the humongous storm cloud. "Oh… no…"

_I need to make shelter, quick. _Eragon thought, jumping to his feet. He was still freezing. Sickness would set in soon, and he knew it. He made camp just as the few wind began to blow. His tent was hard to set up, but after a few minutes of constant struggle, he prevailed. He quickly gathered what wood he could, and jumped into the tent.

He lit a fire as the snow began to fall, and a blizzard began to blow.

_I am in big trouble now. _Eragon thought. He heard snow slapping against his tent, and he knew that this blizzard could blow for days. He knew that this situation he was in… was not positive at all.

**An impressive chapter if I do say so myself. I think there are one, two, maybe three chapters remaining. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I caught a sinus infection so I couldn't really get to the library to write for you guys. Thank you for your patience. Also, Inheritance Book 4: End fans will want to pay attention to this fanfic, as a major plot point in it will be wrapped into this somewhere. **

Story 1: The First Adventure

Chapter 4: The Blizzard

Eragon lay there wrapped in his blankets for hours. But no matter what he did, the biting cold got to him. His eyelashes and hair began to frost quickly. Also, the wind was picking up heavily, and Eragon knew that the tent wouldn't be able to stay rooted in the ground for much longer if the wind kept picking up.

To make matters worse, Eragon could see that his fire was starting to fail, and would soon go out.

_I can't stay here. _Eragon thought. The thought reverberated through his mind. _I'm glad I dressed warmly… _

The fact that Eragon could not stay where he was pressed hard upon him. He knew if he stayed where he was then he would soon freeze to death, especially if his fire went out, which he knew would happen soon.

At that moment, the grew smaller, emitted a small flicker, and died. Angrily, he unwrapped himself from his blankets and undid the tent flap from a sitting position. He threw the fire out as the wind pulled the tent flaps away from him. It's raging howl blotting out all other sound. He rewrapped himself into his blankets.

Pain crossing his limbs from his mad dash earlier, Eragon stood, and left the tent. As he stepped out into colder air, he was immediately buffeted by fierce wind. His blankets were blown from his clutches and flew into a nearby tree. The wind was so strong that it nearly threw him off his feet. But he dug his feet into the snow deep and was able to maintain his standing position.

Eragon, with his teeth chattering due to how cold he was, dropped to his knees and pulled out the wooden stake that held the corner of the tent in place. As he pulled out the stake, the corner of the tent suddenly flew into the air and the other two stakes were pulled out of the ground after it. As it reached the opposite corner, the wooden stake securing that side was also pulled out.

Unfortunately, this stake was pulled from the ground with so much force that the stake was thrown at Eragon. He attempted to dodge the flying piece of wood, but it was too quick and the broad side of the stake slammed into the left side of Eragon's face. He was thrown to the ground and his face slammed into the snow with much force.

As the warmth of his face touched the freezing cold snow, some of the snow melted and droplets collected on the right side of his face. Ignoring the pain now infecting the side of his face, Eragon stood and touched where the wood had struck him. Fortunately, he was not bleeding, but he was sure to have a nasty bruise later on.

But none of this mattered; Eragon realized he was in an extremely dire situation. He was trapped, in the middle of a blizzard two weeks walk from Carvahall with no blankets, no tent, and only a week's supply of food and the little water remaining in his water skin. The blizzard would also slow his walk, possibly extending his walk time almost a week if it kept up that long.

_What have I gotten myself into? By diving into the river I have forced myself into a corner far more dire then an angry bear. _Eragon thought. Diverting his attention to surviving his current situation, he immediately turned his thoughts away from worry.

_I need to get to lower ground; the air is far too cold at this altitude… especially with the blizzard going on. _

But, knowing that he would probably not leave the Spine alive, he started his walk. He passed through many woods, and there were many times he thought that his legs might give out. He fell a few times due to the ferocious wind, but he kept going. By nightfall, he had only traveled a mile or two from his original position, and the wind was still blowing hard. He knew he couldn't stop though, and he kept going.

When morning again came, he was freezing, his teeth were chattering. He was shaking from head to toe. He wasn't sure how much more he had in him. Hope had long depraved him.

_Even though I still have my tinderbox, I can't start a fire with this wind blowing. I need to find some sort of cave... I won't survive much longer out here.'_

He looked everywhere as the snow kept coming down in blankets and the wind kept blowing as if angry. Eragon had not slept in two days. After several hours stumbling around in the snow without finding anything, he finally could not take anymore. He dropped to his knees, and from there to the ground. His limbs felt frozen stiff, and pain coursed through every inch of his body. He couldn't move, and if he didn't... he knew he would be buried alive by snow.

_There isn't anything I can do... rather then being trapped here forever. I should make peace with my maker, for I'm about to meet him._

A voice echoed through the forest, distinctly female.

"Eragon..." it said.

"Who's there?" asked Eragon, looking up from his stomach lying position.

"You shouldn't give up so easily." it said back.

"Wh-who are you?" Eragon asked.

"One who wishes to help, now stand. Follow the sound of my voice..." it said, fading into the distance.

Eragon all of a sudden had energy coursing through his veins, and he stood up, ignoring and defying the pain that had held him for the past hours.

"Wait." Eragon said, running in the direction where the voice was coming from.

He kept running for several minutes, the voice still calling his name. Eventually, he came out in a small perfectly circular clearing. The world started spinning as he stood there.

"Am I dreaming...?" Eragon asked the voice tentatively. It did not answer. The world kept spinning, picking up speed. Then, all of a sudden, Eragon's vision went black, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Eragon woke with a start, not immediately opening his eyes. He was under a blanket and he could hear the steady crackling of the fire next to them. His face was warm.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a small cave, he was in a small blanket with a pillow softer then anything he had encountered. Next to him was a fire, and near the caves exit was his pack, his quiver and bow, and a tent was there as well. Eragon could see the blizzard was still raging outside, yet the wind did not seem to enter the cave. Looking into the darker sections of the cave, he shouted "Hello?"

No one answered, and Eragon stood up. He noticed that he felt good as new. He stretched and reached for what appeared to be a torch. He grabbed it and lit it, he went into the darker reaches of the cave only to find a dead end. Eragon went and checked his pack, his amount of food had not changed and nothing in his pack was different. The tent was actually the one that had got blown away, and the blankets he had lay upon were the ones that had blown away as well. The only new thing was the pillow. He examined it and found that there was no pillowcase to speak of, and it was not filled with any recognizable... anything.

Shaking his head he headed to the exit of the cave, slipping on his warmer clothes. Right before exiting the cave, he stood there. No wind. He stepped outside and was taken aback as the wind struck him. He fell on his side, and crawled back inside. As soon as he crossed the threshold, there was no more wind.

_Magic is at work here. _Eragon thought. He went back and wrapped himself in the blankets. Magic or not, he would have to wait here until the blizzard calmed, and he could start his trek to Carvahall.

It took 3 days, but eventually the storm calmed. When Eragon stepped outside, the air was dead still, as if there had never been a storm at all. The bad thing was that as he waited, several feet of snow (even taller then Eragon) had piled up. He remembered how to make snowshoes and he quickly climbed the snow and went to a tree. Taking his hunting knife, he cut off a piece of bark large enough for his foot. The then cut out the interior. Going back to the cave, he cut up several pieces of fabric from his blankets and tied them onto the oval of bark. He had an effective snowshow.

As Eragon stepped outside with all of his supplies intact and he started walking after finding out where exactly he was by walking to the cliff. He would have a long while to go yet, and he knew it. This would be a long walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm back, and with this cool little chapter. Thank the last person who reviewed for getting me to write some more, :P**

Eragon: Adventures into the Spine

Story 1: The First Adventure

Chapter 5: The Long Walk

Eragon hugged the cliffside overlooking Carvahall during his trek, making sure that Carvahall was always in sight. Sadly, from this height, he was sure nobody could see him... All he could see of them was small dots moving along with their business.

But he kept walking, collecting firewood, and looking for absolutely anything that could keep him alive. As he walked, he refilled his waterskin in small fresh-water springs that he found. Water was easy to find in Eragon's opinion, but after a week of steady walking alongside the cliff to Carvahall, his food supply had dwindled to nothing.

If that wasn't bad enough, Eragon noticed as he looked further towards the end of road that something extrememly large was blocking the way back to Carvahall, and he had no idea what it was from this distance. He hoped to the gods that it wasn't what he thought it was... a landslide.

If it was, he would have to find a way around it... and if there was no way around it, then he would have no way back to Carvahall. Panic settled in as he walked, but after a whole day passed without food, it became Eragon's immediate concern. Animals didn't dwell this close to the cliffs, but he needed the cliffs to guide his way back to Carvahall.

_This isn't good... at all._ Eragon thought._ I need the energy from food to finish this walk... I'm going to need to go into the woods... but what if I lose my way...?_

Eragon decided that food was more important and looked for something he could use to guide his way back if he lost his way... But then he found it, a group of Loupoa Berries... Which were a poisonous berry native to this part of the spine. If he collected a whole bunch of them and dropped them as he went along, he could follow the berries back to the cliffside. He could also be sure animals could not eat them, because they were poisonous, and they stayed away from poison.

And so, he ventured into the forest, and a half-an-hour later he stumbled upon a group of deer at a spring. 3 doe, and 1 buck.

Eragon thought as he withdrew his bow, strung it, and nocked an arrow.

This time, he didn't do it slow. He pulled back the string, and loosed it after a short session of aiming. The bow struck precisely where he wanted it to in one of the does undersides (right in it's heart) and it feel. The other deer went sprinting away. He collected his arrow and did the same job as he had last time he had shot a deer. This time, he avoided it's eyes... even if it was already dead.

When he was done, he salted the meat and went on his way back to the cliff. Now with enough food to last him for the remainder of his journey. He kept going.

3 days later, he finally came into view of what he had thought was a landside. He had been correct. It had to have been recent as well, as it had not been here when last he left Carvahall. He also could spot no way around it. The panic that had been setting in over the past few days hit it's apex, but Eragon ignored it and finished his trek to the landslide the next day.

As he had seen from afar, there was no way around. But as he looked around, he found a long rope stretching to under the rocks. Blood was spattered near the end, and then he saw it... a human hand sticking out from under the rocks.

"Oh my god." Eragon said and ran to it. He started digging and eventually opened up enough space to get the body out. When he was done, he dragged it out to safety and his jaw dropped in surprise. He knew who it was, a young man named Oswald... who had went into this section of the Spine to explore just before Eragon had left.

It looked like he had been on his way back to Carvahall when the landslide began...  
and killed him. The rope had been part of his equipment. He immediatly started crying,  
but still paid attention to his situation. Ignoring Oswald, he grabbed as much of the end of the rope and stretched it to it's end. He evalutated that it was enough.

_I have to do it... I have to climb down the cliff._ Eragon thought.

He grabbed the end of the rope and cut it loose with his hunting knife, again stowing it in it's sheath. He then took the rope and tied it around a tree along the path he had been taking. Luckily, the landslide had come at the lowest point of the cliff. The drop was only 100 feet. Oswald had a 300 foot long rope made for traversing cliffs. Eragon had about 120 of it in his hands.

After tying it to the tree, he dropped the rope down the cliff. Where it struck the ground. Then, Eragon tied some around his waist and tested if the rope would hold. He determined it would. He stepped over the edge of the cliff and started using to rope to rappel down. It took awhile, but he was eventually halfway down. But then, Eragon heard the rope make a slight snapping sound. Eragon dropped a little.

"Oh no." Eragon said, as the rope snapped. As he fell he grabbed onto the rocks in front of him. Unfortunately, none of these rocks could hold his weight and his downwards inertia and he went sliding, scarring his hands. As he came closer and closer to the ground he sped up, but then his feet slammed into a ledge and he came to a stop 20 feet in the air. As he slammed into the ledge, his ankle twisted and he yelped in pain and fell backwards. As he fell, his life flashed before his eyes... then, as he hit his head on the ground, everything went black.


End file.
